


Marshmallow

by Mythicamagic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: "I made a marshmallow Subaru. See? His arms are crossed because he's mad at all the other marshmallows for annoying him. Do you like it?" Fluffy Subaru x Yui Oneshot





	Marshmallow

AN: Very short Diabolik Lovers one-shot request, based off a quote from Parks and Recreation x

* * *

Busy hands fussed over the mixture and baking supplies on the kitchen counter. Yui was glad she hadn't been interrupted so far by one of the brothers, though Kanato would no doubt soon be lured there by the smell of the sweet treats.

Still, she doubted he'd appreciate the favouritism she obviously shown one particular brother. She unconsciously did so, as when it came to cutting the marshmallow mixture into their usual 2-inch squares, Yui found herself biting her lip in concentration. She shaped one marshmallow into a certain shape, adding detail, and smiled when it was done.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Gah!" Yui whipped around, her face heating.

Subaru rose a brow, folding his arms and looking at her levelly.

She smiled, cheeks still a curious shade of red. "H-hi, Subaru-kun. I was just making treats for everyone."

Subaru hummed, expression souring for some reason as he glanced away. "Tch, was there a need to?"

Yui's brow furrowed as she turned to the counter. "No, but…I like making things. Baking, cooking." She murmured softly, briefly nostalgic as she remembered how she'd learned in the first place, from one of the Sisters at the church.

Subaru didn't answer, and with her back turned, she feared he'd left. She quickly turned and jumped, finding him closer than expected. He looked over her shoulder at the treats she'd made, and Yui smiled.

"Ah, there's something for you." She said, pulling the tray of marshmallows closer.

"I made a marshmallow Subaru. See? His arms are crossed because he's mad at all the other marshmallows for annoying him. Do you like it?" Yui grins, her eyes dancing. Maybe if she dressed it up as a cute thing, he'd ignore her rapid heartbeat.

Subaru stared down at the tray. He supposed it could be described as some lame chibi design, but when he picked it up, he saw that she really had put detail into it. His lips thinned even as a warm feeling eased him. She'd…thought of him, huh?

"It's okay, I guess." He said, voice slightly softer. He then cleared his throat.

Yui beamed, but soon blinked when he looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Did you make…versions of these for everyone?"

"Ah, no? Just you. Is that bad? I could always-"

"No." His voice became surprisingly firm, body drawing slightly closer. "You don't need to think about those guys."

Yui held herself still, the bite-marks on her body aching a little.  _Here it comes_ , she thought. He'd bite her as usual. She unconsciously gnawed on her bottom lip as her eyes dropped. Briefly wondering how to get out of it this time, a worrisome thought she'd harboured came back to her…did she really want to?

She started when a calloused hand grasped her chin and tilted it up, leaving her staring into his visible red eye. His mouth curved up at the edges. "Heh…you know, if you wanted someone to bite your lip, all ya had to do was say." His thumb brushed her lip, gently pulling it free from her teeth as he leaned down.

Yui's eyes widened and fell shut when his lips pressed to hers, but flinched as he bit down on her bottom lip. Her body eased closer of it's own accord, before Subaru slid his hand down her back and grasped the ties of her apron, pulling her in.

Yui's heart hammered in her chest when the harsh sting was replaced by his tongue, which caught the blood and brushed it away. Surely then- he'd pull back. He'd done his teasing, had his blood. That was it right?

She made a small sound as his mouth pressed against hers again in a quiet rush. Yui found her small hands making fists in his shirt.

As he pressed her against the counter, Yui mused that it was funny their first real kiss had been caused by a marshmallow, of all things.


End file.
